Sleepwalker
by Pippinumpkin
Summary: Just some Scarftain fluff for this dead fandom


The ship swung rhythmically from side to side; any pirate could tell you that that familiar motion was the equivalent of a rocking cradle to a new born for anyone with sea legs. For the Pirate with a scarf, this was no exception, and as he peacefully read his book in the comfort of his own cramped, albeit cosy, cabin, sure enough he felt the sea slowly lulling him into a restful sleep.

Until the door to his cabin creaked open with no warning, prompting him to jolt awake, stiff as a board and ready to fight if needs be. Fortunately, there was no cause for concern, as the familiar shape of the Pirate Captain appeared around the door and wavered into his cabin.

As he let out a shaky breath, he realised that something wasn't quite right about this late night visit; the Captain was missing his hat and coat, and was simply standing vacantly in the small space between the foot of his bed and the door, which was now falling back on itself and shutting softly against the door frame.

"Captain?" He lowered his book and called cautiously, attempting to look into his half open eyes.

Hang on- was he- was he _sleepwalking_? The first mate did a double take, but then had to acknowledge it to himself; indeed, the Captain was- there was no other explanation.

He was at a loss for what to do. Should he wake him up, or would that only distress and confuse him? But it wasn't exactly like he could just go to sleep with the Captain standing like a zombie in the corner of his room.

_Typical_… He sighed to himself, shaking his head, but with a fond expression on his face. That was the Captain for you. _And I thought I'd seen it all…_

"Come on, Captain." He whispered, rising from his bed and gently touching the comatose pirate's arm.

_Gently _guiding the Captain back to his quarters was something he'd never thought he'd have to do- especially after all those drunken nights where Pirate with a scarf had literally had to throw him into his hammock when his limbs were made redundant by the amount of booze he'd consumed.

Carefully, the first mate led them up the stairs and onto the deck of the boat. The timbers were creaking softly as the water glided past the side of the boat and nudged it this way and that, but thankfully the boards didn't make any sudden groans even as both of the pirate's weight walked across them.

Letting go of his arm for just a moment, he pushed open the door to the Captain's room and walked him in. As they crossed the threshold of the cabin, the latter seemed to rouse slightly, and his eyes sleepily squinted at his first mate.

"N… Numb'… Two…?"

"It's alright, sir." He groaned from the Captain's weight as he helped him climb into his hammock. "No harm done, just a little sleepwalking." Dusting down his coat and giving the Captain a once over to make sure he seemed alright, the Pirate with a scarf turned to leave and head back to his own bed.

To his surprise, however, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and stopped him from moving any further. "Come to bed, Two."

"C-Captain?" He couldn't help but blush as the half asleep pirate hugged him from behind. "Sir, I don't think-"

But the strong arms were already pulling him into the hammock beside the Pirate Captain, and despite his complaining, the Pirate with a scarf was desperate for sleep- and besides all that, it wasn't exactly an unpleasant prospect to sleep with the other pirate.

He sighed as his skin found the warmth of the Captain's body pressed to his back, shivering in the change of temperature from the cold night air of the sea snaking in his night clothes to the snug feel of the Captain's quarters.

"That didn't take much convincing, eh, Number two?" A quiet chuckle came from behind him, sounding suspiciously awake for an apparent sleep walking episode.

He huffed, mentally rolling his eyes. "If you wanted me to sleep with you, you could have just asked, sir."

"Now, now, where would the fun be in that?" He felt the Captain's moustache brush against his neck as well as the hint of a smile as he teased his first mate.

There was a pause, wherein the Pirate with a scarf hoped he would be allowed to doze off, but the Captain spoke again. "Actually, Number two, maybe we could make this… a regular thing."

"Regular thing, Captain?"

"Yes, you know, you and me…" He went on awkwardly, trailing off into a mumble.

A pink blush prickled at his cheeks at the words left unspoken. "Alright then. Me and you." He let out a long yawn, which lead to the Captain snuggling him closer from behind, arms securely wrapped across his front as if he thought that his friend was going to attempt escape.

Maybe the unspoken words didn't need to be voiced. After all… he smiled to himself and shook his head ever so slightly as he felt what could only have been a small kiss pressed to the back of his neck, and the hint of fingers through his hair- the Captains intentions were pretty obvious.

All the same, the Pirate with a scarf hated leaving things unresolved, so he rather ungracefully shuffled around in his side of the hammock to face the other man and, after a moment of looking into his warm eyes, gently touched their lips together.


End file.
